In most buildings, the fire scene evacuation guiding devices are typically indication lamps installed on escape doors or are lamps at hallways indicating the directions of the escape doors. However, such fire scene evacuation guiding devices can only indicate predetermined escape directions and the positions of existing escape facilities, and cannot provide evacuation instructions according to a real time situation at a fire scene. If a person escapes toward a wrong direction and then returns, precious escape time is thus wasted.
Accordingly, the target of the inventor is to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.